Morning Theft
by CherryCorday
Summary: Bo accuses Lauren of being too wrapped up in science, but when Lauren is abducted and forced to treat a young Fae princess, her science may be the only thing that can keep her alive long enough for Bo to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**A) this is my first Lost Girl fic. Apologies in advance if it sucks, but we all have to start somewhere, right? 2) this plot bunny would not leave me alone. the little bastard kept hopping belligerently around my brain and would even slap me in the face from time to time. this is set kind of between the events of Fae-de To Black and Fae-ge Against The Machine...it's all in that time frame. And D) I spent time writing this when I was supposed to be writing my SVU Alex/Olivia fic. Please don't tell anyone I cheated on them.**

"Bo, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure. You were saying something about...cells."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was talking about cells, but specifically about how long distance cell migration is an important feature of embryonic development and adult morphogenesis, but the mechanisms that drive subpopulations of cells to distinct targets are poorly understood. If I could just isolate the-"

Bo stood up quickly and stomped to the kitchen. "Ugh! This is all I've been hearing about since you started this experiment!"

"This is important, Bo! If I get this right, it could help you and thousands of other Fae!"

"Can Doctor Lewis go on vacation for a bit and can Lauren come out to play? I just want to cuddle on the couch with my girlfriend."

"I can't help it. I'm just really excited. This could be huge! I might even get an award!"

Throwing her hands up in anger, Bo shouted, "I just wanted to spend time with you and not be scienced to death! Just this once I thought maybe we could not talk about petri dishes and centrifuges and beakers and...and..._lab shit_!"

Lauren went to stand next to Bo. "I'm a scientist, Bo. All that 'lab shit' makes me happy. And helping the Fae is my job. I love you, Bo, but as a human in the Fae employ, I've gotta earn my keep."

"I'm a Succubus, Lauren," Bo countered. "You know what makes me happy? My girlfriend."

"God, I just wish for once you would show some kind of interest in what I'm saying!" Lauren growled as she walked over to where she had hung her jacket.

Bo's anger escalated. "Well, I guess I'm just too dumb for you."

Taking her jacket from its hook and spinning around to face her girlfriend, Lauren fixed Bo with a hardened look. "No, Bo, you're not too dumb for me, but you really know how to be selfish sometimes." She turned back to the door and made sure to slam it behind her.

Kenzi crept slowly around to the kitchen island and hip bumped Bo. "You and Doctor Hotpants having a spat?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah. About the same old things too," the Succubus explained.

"I heard. I was coming downstairs and stopped when I heard you guys."

Bo closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "We always fight about the same things. I'm not smart enough for her and she's insecure about being human around all these Fae."

"Aw, sweetness, you know I love you and I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time...and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm gonna side with Doctor Hotpants on this one."

"What?!" Bo whipped her head around to look at Kenzi.

Putting her hands up in a placating gesture, Kenzi continued. "I know, right? But let me explain, OK? Now, I'm in the unique position of being the other human in your life, so I can kinda see where the Doc's coming from. You're Fae. Dyson's Fae. Trick's Fae. Hale- well, you see where I'm going with this. You all have this Fae thing where you live for bazillions of years and have wicked Fae abilities and to some extent, feed off humans. Lauren and I are gonna be pushing up daisies long before all you guys, and as humans we're second class in your world. I mean, I'm technically your pet!"

"Kenz-" Bo tried to refute, but Kenzi cut her off.

"I know you don't see me that way, but the rest of the Fae do. But Lauren's another story. She was tricked into her slavery. And as OK with that as she seems, I think it gets to her more than she admits. Her girlfriend was in a coma _and_ suddenly she was someone's property. Now that's enough to make anyone depressed, but to find out that Nadia was deliberately put in a coma so the Light Fae can use that big, science lovin' brain she's got any time they want, that's even worse. And _even worse than that_ is the fact that she fell in love with a Succubus who has to feed on others so you don't drain the life outta your main squeeze."

Bo nodded slightly as she took in Kenzi's words. "You're absolutely right."

"Should I even mention the fact that Dyson's always around and looking like a kicked puppy when he sees you and the Doc together?"

"Only if you wanna make me feel worse," Bo frowned.

"OK. I won't then," Kenzi finished lamely.

They stood next to each other in silence for a moment more. Bo fidgeted with her hands while Kenzi looked sympathetically at her best friend.

"She's always accepted me for who and what I am, and I haven't been returning the favour. She's done so much to help me figure things out with her knowledge and I'm being a total jerk about it. My girlfriend's a nerd. I'm _in love_ with a nerd. A hot nerd. And I need to let her geek out and show her that I do love when she talks about geek stuff," Bo stated emphatically.

"Well, whattaya doing staring at me right now?! GO TELL THAT TO YOUR GIRL! And if that doesn't work, just take your top off. Seriously, that shirt says it's Boobs O'Clock. No lady lover could resist those."

Bo laughed and shoved Kenzi playfully. "How did you get so wise?"

"I watched a lot of Oprah," Kenzi offered with a satisfied smile.

###

Bo walked to Lauren's door with a purpose. She'd spent the entire drive over practising what she was going to say and now she just needed to get it out and hopefully make up with the woman she loved. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. There wasn't one.

"Lauren? It's Bo." Still no answer. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. "Lauren?" The smell of pipe tobacco hit her hard. "Ewwwww!" She walked to the sink in the kitchen and saw a broken mug on the floor with what looked to be tea spilled around it. Something wasn't right. "Lauren?" Panic was setting in. Where the hell was Lauren? Was she OK? She took her phone out and dialled the doctor's number. The sound of it ringing came from between the sofa cushions. Running up the stairs and finding no sign of her girlfriend, Bo sprinted back to her car and headed to the Dal to see if anyone knew where Lauren was. She burst through the doors and looked around to see if Lauren was there. She wasn't.

Trick was behind the bar polishing glasses and looked up when he heard his granddaughter storm in. "Something wrong, Bo?"

"Have you seen Lauren today?"

"No, I haven't. Did something happen?"

Bo took a seat at the bar and put her head in her hands for a moment before looking up at Trick. "We had a fight and I went by her place to beg for forgiveness, but she wasn't there."

"Maybe she went for a walk," Trick reasoned as he picked up another glass to polish.

Shaking her head, Bo looked at him pleadingly. "My gut's telling me something's wrong. There was a broken mug and tea spilled in the kitchen and the place reeked of tobacco. Lauren doesn't smoke, Trick. Something happened. I just know it."

"Did you call her phone?" the Blood King asked, sounding almost disinterested.

Bo couldn't figure out why Trick was being so nonchalant about Lauren's disappearance. "Yeah. I did. And it was on the couch." She fixed him with a questioning glare. "Why don't you seem interested in finding Lauren?"

Trick put the glass and cloth down on the bar and leaned toward Bo. "Everyone in a relationship fights once in a while. It's to be expected. She probably just needed some space. I'm sure she'll be back soon enough and you'll feel silly for being so worked up over nothing."

Not believing that for a second, Bo slid off the bar stool. "Sure. Whatever." She needed to get Kenzi and head to Lauren's to look for clues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, kids. Work has been ba-NAH-nuhs and I've been writing this and my other current story in the middle of the night at the 24 hour coffee shop after I get off work because it's the only time I get that isn't spent at work or at home. Anyhooter, here's the second chapter of this one. Be thankful it's not my SVU Alex/Olivia story. That one sometimes doesn't get updated for a month (or more). Sadface.**

* * *

Lauren came to slowly and tried to figure out where she was. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that she was in what appeared to be a tree house. A tropical tree of some sort, maybe. And the smell of tobacco smoke hung heavy in the air. She was laid out rather comfortably on a cushion and she didn't feel any pain, which was the opposite of what she was expecting when a seven foot tall, hairy, bearded man smoking a pipe materialised in her kitchen. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Bo and heading back home to make tea and wait for the Succubus to apologise.

"Hello?" she called out in a voice that was a lot more timid than she would have liked. The realisation that she had been kidnapped and her captors might kill her was sinking in and her voice reacted before her fuzzy mind could.

The man who had taken her from her apartment entered through a hanging cloth partition that separated the space they were in from the rest of the space. "You are awake, human," he declared as he stood imposingly over her.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Lauren blurted quickly.

"I am Dakila, Kapre king of the Lualhati. You are the doctor for Light Fae."

Lauren nodded slowly, not sure where this conversation was going. "Yes. I am."

"My daughter is sick. The tribe's healers do not know the cause. Your work in Africa is well known so you will heal my daughter," Dakila stated.

"And what if I can't?"

"Then you will die," he answered coolly.

As the gravity of the situation set in, Lauren's blood ran cold. She had two options: she could try to heal this girl, succeed, and live, or she could try to heal this girl, fail, and die. Either way, she would use her vast knowledge to try to find a cure to what was ailing this man's daughter. Her life depended on it. "You're a Kapre?"

Dakila nodded once. "Yes.

Lauren knew that Kapre were tree Fae. They smoke tobacco pipes to get humans attention, and are known to wear a belt that renders them invisible to humans, which certainly explained how he just showed up out of thin air in her kitchen and why the room suddenly smelled like her grandfather's study while she was steeping her tea. "Is your daughter a Kapre too?"

"Yes."

"OK, then. I don't know much about Kapre physiology, but I'll do my best to make your daughter better."

"I will take you to her." Dakila motioned for Lauren to stand up, and she followed him out of the room and down the ladder to the ground. "That is her tree," Dakila pointed to a nearby and mango tree with a smaller version of the tree house they had just left built about thirty feet up. Lauren noticed the tree was much younger than the other one, figuring that the stilts supporting the structure nestled in the crook of branches coming off the trunk were because the tree wasn't quite strong enough to handle the weight on its own.

Dakila climbed the ladder first and headed to his daughter's bedside. Lauren took in the surroundings as she came to stand in the middle of the room. The walls were covered in detailed charcoal drawings of people, flowers, trees, animals, and landscapes. This young girl was obviously talented. In the corner of the room was a bed with a canopy and tucked under a brightly coloured quilt was a girl who looked to be about 14 years old who was very tall like her father, less hairy, and definitely showing signs of jaundice.

"I have brought the finest Fae doctor to heal you," Dakila spoke softly to the girl as he sat in the wooden chair next to the head of the bed.

Lauren stepped forward. "My name's Lauren. What's yours?"

"Dalisay," came the weak reply.

Taking another step forward, Lauren was now standing next to the bed as well. She knelt down and put her hand on Dalisay's arm. "That's a very pretty name."

"It means 'pure'," Dalisay said a little more strongly.

"My name means 'laurel plant'. Not nearly as poetic, I'm afraid," Lauren smiled.

Dalisay returned the smile. "I like it anyway."

Dakila stood and looked down at Lauren. "I will leave you to your task." And with that he descended the ladder and left Lauren and Dalisay alone.

"Your father tells me you've been very sick," Lauren said as she moved to sit next to the girl.

Nodding, Dalisay turned to face the doctor. "Yes. It was not so bad for a long time, but it is very bad now."

"Can you tell me what hurts?" Lauren figured she'd start with a few simple questions to get an idea of where to begin.

"Mostly my stomach, but also I also have headaches and I get very dizzy sometimes."

Lauren was mentally ticking off symptom boxes to try to narrow the possibilities. Unfortunately her lack of specific knowledge of Kapre anatomy and the fact that those symptoms are indicative of any number of ailments ranging from something treatable with aspirin all the way to non-treatable and fatal. She hoped for both their sakes that it was at least something that wasn't fatal.

"Bo, my darling! How'd it go with Doctor Hotpants? I sincerely hope you two made up and then made out and you're calling to tell me not to wait up-"

"Kenz, she wasn't there. I think something bad happened to her, but I don't know for sure. I just have this feeling," Bo cut her off.

"We'll find her, OK? I'll do anything I can to help."

"Good, because I'm gonna be at the house in a few minutes and the first thing you can do is be ready to go because we're going to Lauren's to look for clues."

"Aye aye, bestie!"

True to her word, Bo pulled up next to the house and honked to let Kenzi know she'd arrived. Seconds later the human came barrelling out the door and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"So what do we know so far? What makes you think something happened to her that wasn't, say, being incredibly upset, dropping her mug, and then going for a walk to calm her nerves?"

Bo took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

Kenzi put a hand on Bo's arm. "Hey, I totally believe you, but I'm just trying to follow your thought process on this."

"Sorry. I just left the Dal and Trick pretty much blew me off. He told me she probably just went out to regroup and that lovers fight and that I'll feel silly for getting worked up when she comes home."

"Not gonna lie...I kind of feel like hitting your gramps. He should at least humour you even if he thinks you're overreacting," Kenzi offered.

"That's kind of what I thought," Bo admitted sadly. She sighed. "If Lauren really did just go for a walk to clear her head, then I'll admit I jumped to conclusions. But with all the wacky things we've seen, it's hard not to go all 'worst case scenario', you know?"

Kenzi nodded knowingly. "I totes know."

A few minutes later they were pulling up alongside Lauren's place in the Ash's compound and heading down the hallway to her door. Bo unlocked it and ushered Kenzi inside before closing and locking the door once more.

"Ick. Smells like my Uncle Yuriy in here! Doesn't the doc know smoking's bad for your health?"

Bo took Kenzi by the hand and pulled her to where the mug lay broken on the kitchen floor. "That was my first clue that something wasn't right. And then there's this." She pointed to the porcelain shards and drying tea puddle on the floor.

"OK, I'm with you so far," Kenzi offered. "What else ya got?"

Pulling her over to the sofa, Bo pointed out that Lauren's phone was gently wedged between the sofa cushions. "That," Bo answered definitively as she released Kenzi's hand.

"I gotta say that your evidence is very compelling. The broken mug by itself isn't much. I mean, if we counted all the dishes I've dropped and broken, well, that might take a while and we're on a time crunch. The tobacco smell is the most out of character for your girl, but the fact that her phone's here and she isn't is the biggest red flag for me 'cos, like, even though Hale's not exactly an ash-hole who keeps her on a short leash, Lauren does kind of sort of technically belong to him and if he needs her for some doctor-y thing, he's gonna get her on the horn," Kenzi analyzed.

"Right!" Bo exclaimed before he eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm not reading too much into this. She's been abducted." She swiped at the tears that were beginning to track down her cheek. "How do we find her, Kenzi?"

"By Googling the shit out of stuff and seeing what we can discover." Bo gave her an admonishing look. "What? You can find all kinds of crazy stuff by just searching Google."


End file.
